Purple Sparkly Fairy
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: AU Yaoi Kiriban prize. Grimmjow and Ichigo are student performing in Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. Rated for content and language. discontinued


**ACT I**

_Scene I_

**"**How now, spirit! Whither wander you?" A strong voice called out over the empty auditorium and Grimmjow rolled his eyes before stepping on stage across from the speaker.

**"**Over hill, over dale. Thorough bush, thorough brier. Over park, over pale. Thorough flood, thorough fire. I do wander everywhere. Swifter than the moon's sphere; and I serve the fairy queen, to dew her orbs upon the green. The cowslips tall her pensioners be: in their gold coats spots you see; those be rubies, fairy favours. In those freckles live their savours: I must go seek some dewdrops here

and hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear. Farewell, thou lob of spirits; I'll be gone: Our queen and all our elves come here anon." Grimmjow grinned in triumph at getting his lines correct, finally, and waited for his next set to continue forward.

Karakura High School was doing a flashy rendition of Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream this year and Grimmjow had decided that he was going to get the lead role this year. Unfortunately, he'd ended up with the role of _fairy_ _#1 _and truth be told he was pretty damn upset about that. Especially when one of his closest friends and part time rival got a better part then him. Grimmjow grit his teeth and had to remind himself not to shout his lines when it was his time. The worst part about it all was the outfit. Leave it to the two fruitiest fags in the school to turn even a fairy costume into the epitome of faggotry. Purple. Of all the fucking colors out there, they had chosen for him _purple_. He didn't even want to get started thinking about all the stupid accessories he was wearing and the glitter. Dear fucking God in Heaven he looked like he had swum in a pool full of the shit when he was in full costume and makeup! He'd wanted to complain, really, _really_ wanted to complain, but then _he_ had walked in with his outfit on and…. Well, Grimmjow did have a thing for a man in robes.

"But, room, fairy! Here comes Oberon." Puck – Keigo A-fucking-sano for God's sake! – said and Grimmjow turned, saying his last line with no small amount on contempt.

"And here my mistress. Would that he were gone!"

Enter stage left: Ichigo Kurosaki in all his Oberon glory; orange hair tossled like he didn't believe in hairbrushes or styling in any way, and gorgeous fellow senior Rangiku Matsumoto trailing beside him. The woman was a complete twat and had obviously slept with the department head to get the part but Grimmjow knew that Ichigo had worked hard to get his part. Which just pissed Grimmjow off more for having been beat out for it.

"I'll met by moonlight, proud Titania." Ichigo's rich voice came out, echoing perfectly in the auditorium.

Rangiku turned and put an unnecessary pout in her voice as she said her first line. "What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence: I have forsworn his bed and company."

Ichigo scoffed. "Tarry, rash wanton: am I not thy lord?"

Grimmjow looked at the stage, no longer now able to keep watching Ichigo as he played Oberon like he should have been. Manly, commanding, and a bit aloof. Perfect. It was amazing the gap in their abilities, one Grimmjow would never verbally admit to, but like everything else Ichigo tried at, he was a natural. His time on stage done, Grimmjow exited gracefully and headed backstage to get out of the ridiculous costume. Dress rehearsal was over for _him_ but Grimmjow still had to stick around until the end so he didn't bother rushing any more than he had to. Besides, if he took his time he might be able to get at least _most_ of the horrible glitter off himself before he had to face dear _Oberon_ again.

_Scene II_

"Fuck, Grimmjow. Did a pixie cum on your face or something?"

"Oh, ha. Very fucking funny asshole." Grimmjow grunted at the face reflected over his shoulder in the mirror.

A wide grin stretched across a pale skinned face. "Always happy to help lighten the mood."

Grimmjow turned in the chair he was sitting in and regarded the man that had spoken to him as long fingers flipped the ends of blond hair up for viewing. Grimmjow shook his head.

"I thought you weren't helping out with the show anymore, Shinji."

Shinji dropped his short hair, sighing dramatically before looking Grimmjow in his teal rimmed eyes.

"Changed my mind."

"Whatever. Help me get out of these stupid, emasculating wings." Grimmjow grumbled and stood. He was sure that Yumichika and Ishida had made these things especially hard for Grimmjow to get out of.

Shinji took his time in helping, not so much because he didn't want to but more so because he was just that kind of person. He worked on his own time and fuck everyone who said anything different. Finally freed of the purple, glittery, monstrosity that dared to call themselves fairy wings, Grimmjow sighed and rolled his shoulders a bit. The fuckin' things were _heavy_ too.

"You know, Grimmjow. I'm really happy they let you go shirtless for this." Shinji said conversationally as he took a seat at a dressing table near where Grimmjow had been.

"Shit, they can't cover all this." Grimmjow said with a grin as he gestured to his physique.

"I've seen better." Interrupted a low voice and both young men looked up to see Ichigo smirking at them from the thickly folded curtain.

"_Oberon_." Grimmjow growled and Shinji bit his lips together to hold back his laughter.

"_Fairy_." Ichigo retorted and laughed when Grimmjow's shoulders sagged.

"Fuck. I'll win next time, asshole. I'll totally get a better part."

Ichigo continued to laugh and walked to his backpack, pulling out a water bottle and taking a deep drink from it before saying anything in response.

"Last play of the year. You going into theater at Uni?"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and flashed a wide grin. "You know it."

"Good. I'll kick your ass there too."

"So…. Can we go now?" Shinji interrupted, not liking being ignored.

"You just got here." Grimmjow said and Ichigo snorted.

"Yes, and now I'm ready to go. Get that…," Shinji's lips quirked as he tried to hold back an insult before he continued. "_Stuff_ off your face and let's help Ichigo get naked so we can go."

"No one is helping me get anything. I have one more scene, idiot." Ichigo capped his bottle and set it back in his bag.

Shinji frowned and pouted. "But…. Uhg, fine." he said before slouching in his chair.

Ichigo shot Grimmjow a look that only the two of them could understand before he pulled his robes closed over his bare chest and started to leave the dressing room.

"I'm going out for fresh air." he said before exiting through the propped open emergency exit.

Shinji sighed loudly and let his head fall back on the chair. "Oh, my God, you two aren't hiding _anything_."

Grimmjow smirked and cleared his throat. "Still gotta wait a couple minutes before I go get him."

"If you two were any more obvious you'd… whatever."

"What?" Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Shinji huffed.

"Ha! You can't think of anything."

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow slipped on his sneakers and ducked out the same exit Ichigo had, laughing and suffering a sore shoulder from where the book Shinji had thrown at him hit. He found Ichigo waiting behind the equipment shed behind the theater building and quickly shoved the slightly smaller young man into the hard wall.

"How long?"

"Not long enough for _that_." Ichigo said in a breathy voice as he reached up and cupped Grimmjow's face in his hands, pulling him closer.

"Later." Grimmjow husked and pressed his lips to Ichigo's.

Ichigo shook his head. "Not till tomorrow." Ichigo grinned and met his tongue against Grimmjow's. "Trip away; make no stay; meet me all by break of day."

Grimmjow chuckled and licked Ichigo's bottom lip. "Whatever you say, _Oberon_."

_Scene III_

Game day. The auditorium was packed and loud as people dragged their feet to take their seats so the show could start. Grimmjow hid his face behind the curtain and cursed the fact that he had agreed to wear this costume. Ichigo had, after all, said that any _real_ man could wear this outfit and be perfectly okay with his masculinity. Now that Grimmjow thought back on it he realized it had just been Ichigo teasing him and like always he had risen to take the sweet smelling bait. Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and tried to readjust the heavy wings on his back again. _Giant fucking purple, sparkly, fairy wings_, Grimmjow groaned out loud and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to let everyone out there see him like this.

"Butterflies?" a soft voice asked from behind him and Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin, covering the flinch by turning and growling at the speaker.

"Not a chance in hell."

Shinji grinned and shook his head. "Ichigo's right, you suck at lying."

"Shut up." Grimmjow grumbled and pulled the curtain closed again.

Grimmjow turned just in time to see a hand close over Shinji's mouth, an arm wrap around his waist, and his feet leave the floor. Shinji's eyes went wide and he kicked out as a deep chuckle was heard near his ear.

"Quit fuckin' talkin'. I wanna leave."

Shinji shouted incoherently from behind the large hand over his mouth and the man holding him regarded Grimmjow with a curt nod of his head.

"Yo."

"Put him down before he kicks someone important, Nnoi." The tall man behind the blond grinned and slowly set Shinji back on the floor.

"Ain't my fault he's a fuckin' spazoid."

The moment Shinji was released he turned and sank his fist into Nnoi's gut, causing the large man to grunt and double over slightly.

"Ow."

"Don't manhandle me!"

"Suck my dick!"

"Boys!" Shunsui Kyoraku, drama coach extraordinaire, clapped his hands and smiled at the fighting pair. "It's time to take your places, everyone."

Shinji continued to complain, albeit much quieter now, as everyone headed further backstage and waited for their cue. He saw Ichigo at the other end of the theater and grinned, light glancing off high cheekbones liberally covered in silvery glitter. The luminescent teal facial markings at the corners of Grimmjow's eyes made the color of his irises stand out all the more and he knew that Ichigo liked the way he looked right now. He resisted the urge to do anything overt and instead let the sudden whispering silence that came with the lights dimming wash over him.

_Show time_.

_Scene IV_

Ichigo leaned over a "sleeping" Rangiku and raised the flower in his hand, tipping the upturned petals until a bit of glitter dropped onto her eyes. Rangiku twitched and wrinkled her nose but Ichigo pretended he didn't see it.

"What thou seest when thou dost wake, do it for thy true-love take. Love and languish for his sake: be it ounce, or cat, or bear. Pard, or boar with bristled hair. In thy eye that shall appear when thou wakest, it is thy dear: wake when some vile thing is near."

Ichigo chuckled and tucked the flower back in his robes before standing tall and slowly exiting stage right. He didn't bother with anything backstage as he crossed to the same emergency exit he had gone out the night before at dress rehearsal and made his way to the equipment shed. This time he pulled the door open and slipped inside, making sure the door was shut tight behind him.

"Took you fucking long enough." Grimmjow growled as he came out of a shadowed area and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist from behind.

"Shut up, we don't have time for that." Ichigo said, turning and pulling a condom and a small one time use package of lube from his robes. Grimmjow shook his head.

"I love it when yer prepared for this shit."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Ichigo snapped and handed over the items to Grimmjow.

"Then get naked."

Ichigo shook his head and started to lift his robes. "Don't have to." He said, turning and baring his naked backside to Grimmjow. "Now hurry before I have to go back on stage."

Grimmjow just grinned widely and pulled the skimpy cloth covering his groin off, revealing the ever ready erection he had whenever Ichigo acted like this. Strong, commanding and a little short with him. Grimmjow placed the condom wrapper between his teeth and ripped it open, tossing the plastic on the ground and rolling the latex over his shaft. He bit open the package of lube and squeezed a healthy amount into his hand.

"You ready?"

"Yes damnit, just do it!" Ichigo shouted and Grimmjow laughed, leaning over and kissing Ichigo's shoulder.

"Just checking. Can't have Oberon limping, can we?" Grimmjow cooed as he slipped heavily coated fingers between Ichigo's ass cheeks.

"Fuck, just…." Ichigo pushed back against the hand and leaned forward a bit to place his hands against a large shelf. "Put something inside me, please."

Grimmjow slipped a slicked up finger inside Ichigo and watched Ichigo's back stiffen before arching. Grimmjow quickly put in a second to test how loose Ichigo was, they hadn't been together in a few weeks, and felt confident enoughto proceed. Grimmjow pressed in a third and licked his lips when Ichigo moaned loudly before sagging into the shelf to hold his weight. Ichigo was panting already, a sure sign that he had played a bit too much _before_ the play had even started, and Grimmjow fought to not just fuck him stupid.

"Grimm… just put your cock in me already." Ichigo commanded, looking over his shoulder at Grimmjow with heavy lidded eyes.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and grabbed either side of Ichigo's hips. "Hold up that robe unless you wanna cum all over it." Grimmjow growled out before pushing his cock in as slowly as he could manage.

Grimmjow laughed breathlessly when something occurred to him and he seated himself fully inside Ichigo before bending forward to whisper in Ichigo's ear.

"Wouldn't Titania be so upset if she found Oberon getting screwed by one of her fairies."

"Shut up and move, damnit."

Grimmjow managed to pull back slowly, dragging his cock against Ichigo's prostate and trying to bring it to full life. Ichigo grit his teeth and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the cool wood of the shelf. However much Grimmjow wanted to, he couldn't keep his place slow for two reasons. One, they really were on a schedule and couldn't afford to spend too much time at this. Two, Grimmjow was an eighteen year old young man. Sex was supposed to be quick and satisfying at his age. Grimmjow pulled his hips back slowly before he snapped them forward, repeating the action; slow pull, sharp penetration. Ichigo cried out and curled his hands to fists, upper lip curling as he tried to hold back his voice. They may have been far enough from the theater not to be overheard but he was sure they weren't the only two out in the night.

"Ungh-ah fuck." Grimmjow hissed and snapped his hips forward even harder.

"Yes. Harder."

Grimmjow snorted. "Any harder and I'll break something."

Ichigo growled and pushed back as hard as he could. "I don't care!"

Grimmjow moved his hips faster, his eyes beginning to roll as the sensations washed over him.

"Fuckin'… pushy…."

"Un… un… un…." Ichigo whined and Grimmjow's eyes finally closed.

He didn't think about what he was doing and pulled quickly out, flipping Ichigo around and grabbing him by the hips again, lifting his body and pushing back inside him. Ichigo practically screamed and wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, shoving his costume between his teeth and reaching behind him to grip the shelves.

"Fhuc." Ichigo said around cloth and Grimmjow returned to a fast and hard pace.

Cloth dropped, lips met and opened, tongues coming out to greet each other before mouths finally sealed. Grimmjow groaned and had to pull away almost immediately to breathe and instead set his lips to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's thighs tightened around Grimmjow's hips, making it harder for him to move.

"Oh God. Oh God, Grimm… I'm gonna cum." Ichigo panted and Grimmjow groaned again.

"Shit. Just…."

Grimmjow let go of one of Ichigo's hips and grabbed the hem of the robes, pulling them out of the way and shoving some of it in Ichigo's open mouth. He received a heated glare for that, to which he ignored, and he returned his hand to Ichigo's hip so he could fuck him over the edge. Ichigo tilted his hips and let go of one side of the shelf, wrapping his hand around his cock and trying to match Grimmjow stroke for stroke. Grimmjow let out a string of curses as he drew close, his eyes fixed on watching himself enter and retreat from Ichigo and Ichigo's frantic hand moving over his own cock. With one last hard and deep thrust Grimmjow buried himself as far as he could and came hard, cursing loud enough to be heard outside the shed. Grimmjow knocked Ichigo's hand away and finished him off, wincing and gritting his teeth when Ichigo tightened like a vise around him and moaned around a bitten lip. They took a moment to gather themselves before Grimmjow pulled out to dispose of the condom. Ichigo slowly and shakily pulled his costume back together and grinned the entire time.

"Five minutes until your scene, your Majesty." Shinji called from the opposite side of the shed door and Ichigo winced.

"Okay. Thanks." he called out and Grimmjow laughed as he pulled on his miniscule outfit.

"You're so kinky sometimes, Ichigo." He teased and pressed his lips to Ichigo's briefly.

"Shut up and be ready for more after the show."

Grimmjow laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Ichigo, finally pleased with the state of his robes, ran a hand through his hair before grabbing Grimmjow's face and pulling him down for a searing kiss and walking out of the shed ahead of him. Grimmjow grinned stupidly and followed behind him, back to the theater.

* * *

A/N So, this is what I finally decided on for the kiriban winner over at dA, hybridinsurgency. I was asked to do something with a fantasy theme and I failed so hard at every attempt. This is the best I can do for you Duckie. However, I did manage to work in the Grimm Fairy theme that has recently been spreading around the LS chatroom. Blame me for the pic Storm did. It's fantabulous ;p Anywho, there will be more but not much. One or two more acts really. Hope you all enjoy it!

~Penny


End file.
